You and Me
by The Shadows Hide All
Summary: What if Kurama had a sister? A sister that, apparently, held Youko Kurama’s sister? OCOC KuramaHiei Yaoi, Yuri, some het, lime, lemon?


Title: You and Me

Rating: R (for lime and maybe lemons)

Summary: What if Kurama had a sister? A sister that, apparently, held Yoko Kurama's sister? OCOC KuramaHiei Yaoi, Yuri, some het, lime, lemon?

Okay, hi everyone. I know that I'm weird, making all these different stories... I just have so many ideas, you know? ...And this yaoi story I read made it all worse! Damn those lemons... Neways, this probably sucks, but whatever. 'Tis my story! Hm...I shall name the characters Yuki and Mizu, cause yuki is snow, and mizu is water... (grins) ...I've been kinda ignoring poor old het... Aw... I'm sorry het... (huggles) I'll make it up to you by making a het story after this...

... (blush) Don't mind that little...eh...scene down there... (points to yuri scene) It's not my fault, really! It's Kira's! Blame her!

Kira- (indignant huff) I'm just getting back at you, Kit.

...Whoa, she speaks!

Kira- (death glare)

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, but I do own the two OCs. I just hope that I don't make them too Mary-Sue...Oh well.

YAOIKICKSASS

Kurama looked around the airport. She was supposed to be here by now, he thought, staring at his watch. 11:30am. Ten minutes late.

"Yo, Kurama, I thought you said she would be here by now," Yusuke said, tapping his foot against the ground. "When I agreed to come with you, I didn't think it would take this long. I told Keiko I would be back soon." Kurama had brought the Tentei along, all except for Kuwabara, who had decided to stay with Yukina.

"Be patient, Yusuke. I bet she's just running late," Kurama said, trying not to frown. He had learned not too long ago that he had a sister that lived in America. Strange that he would learn of this now, when he was older, but nonetheless, she was coming over with some friend.

Kurama checked his watch again. 11:40. Where the hell was she?

As if answering his plea, a girl called his name. He turned around and saw Mizu, his sister.

Mizu had the same red hair and piercing green eyes that Kurama had. Her eyes held a sort of mischief. She was a little on the short side, about the same height as Hiei. She was wearing a baggy black shirt that said "Lemons are my bitches"(A/N: Sorry, couldn't help it yet again.) and jeans.

The other girl, Yuki, he presumed, had black hair and...crimson eyes? Kurama blinked. How ironic. This girl was the same height as Mizu, and was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt and black pants.

Mizu rushed up to Kurama.

"Aniki! I've waited so long to see you! Right, Yuki-chan?" she grinned. Oh great. A hyperactive sister.

"Hn," the older girl shrugged. Mizu hugged Kurama and grinned, spotting Hiei. Or, actually, seeing the jealous glare that he was giving her.

"Hey, aniki, you have a good taste in men," she whispered, causing Kurama to turn ten shades of red.

"Y-you mean, he and I? We're not...no, we're just friends," he harshly whispered back.

"Suure," she grinned, going up to Hiei.

"What's your name?" she asked. He glared at her.

"Why should it matter?"

"Because if you don't tell me, I'll make up a nickname for you."

"Trust me, you don't want her to make a nickname for you," Yuki spoke up for the first time. They all turned to her. "What?"

"Aw, it's not that bad, Marshmallow-chan!" Mizu grinned. Yuki glared.

"...Do I want to know?" Yusuke asked.

"No," they both said in unison.

"Just tell me your name already," Mizu narrowed her eyes in thought. "You do look like a Spikey to me."

"I will not be called by that name," Hiei glared. "My name is Hiei."

"See? Never fails. Now let's go home so I can put my luggage away!" Mizu grinned, marching off. "...Hey, aniki, where's the car?"

Everyone sweatdropped.

"How do you stand her?" Yusuke asked. Yuki shrugged.

"You get used to it after a while," she said, walking after Mizu.

(At Kurama's house)

"The bed is so squishy!" were the first words out of Mizu's mouth when they entered the room. Well, after she jumped on the bed of course. Yuki shook her head.

"You say all beds are squishy," she sighed.

"But this one's squishier!"

"...Is that even a word?"

"Yes, I looked it up in the dictionary!"

"...Loser..."

"Eh, you guys must be tired. Why don't I leave you two alone so that you can sleep?" Kurama said, obviously trying to get away from the strange girls. He paused, hand on the doorframe. "Do you two need anything?"

"Iie, aniki," Mizu said. Kurama nodded and left, closing the door behind him.

Mizu waited for the sound of Kurama's footsteps to fade before speaking.

"Do you think we should tell him?" she asked, still quiet.

"The hell if I know," Yuki shrugged, flopping onto the bed beside Mizu. "I just want to get some sleep."

"But I thought you were an insomniac."

"Which sucks ass."

Mizu giggled softly and shook her head, getting into the covers. Yuki soon joined her.

"Night, Marshmallow-chan," Mizu whispered.

"Are you ever going to stop calling me that?" Yuki whispered.

"Nope," Mizu sleepily grinned.

"Idiot. G'night," Yuki said, turning over and staring at the wall.

A few minutes of awkward silence passed, each trying to get into a comfortable position. They finally ended up facing each other.

Mizu faintly blushed as she felt Yuki's hand entwine with hers. Of course, Yuki couldn't see it because it was so dark, thank god. She opened her eyes to see Yuki staring at her. She smiled and grasped Yuki's hand tighter, running circles with her thumb.

Yuki took Mizu's arm and draped it across her side, and took the other arm so that Mizu was hugging her. Yuki nuzzled her face into the crook of Mizu's neck.

They remained that way for a while. (A/N: Gah! This is so awkward for me to write! I don't like fluffy scenes! I can't write them! It's impossible! Even het stories I suck!) After a few minutes of rearranging themselves and whatnot, Yuki ended up draped over Mizu, who now sported a cherry-red face.

"..It's hot," Yuki whispered. "Mind if I take my shirt off?" Mizu blushed even more.

"N-No, go ahead," Mizu whispered, hitting herself for thinking of...the things she was...thinking of...? (A/N: That sentence doesn't make sense to me at all. Sorry, Im just procrastinating. Yup. I totally suck ass, yup yup. :is cherry red right now:) Yuki took off her shirt and went back to their position.

Mizu finally gave into her urges and leaned in to kiss Yuki. Yuki responded whole-heartedly, deepening the kiss. Mizu wrapped her arms around Yuki and leaned, if possible, closer. Yuki removed her lips from Mizu's for a second to allow the younger girl to catch her breath before kissing her again.

(Author:is beet-red while typing this:) Mizu broke the kiss, and Yuki moved so Mizu could take her shirt off. As soon as Mizu was done, Yuki's lips were on hers. One of Yuki's hands supported her as she moved the other to unzip Mizu's jeans.

"Having fun?" an amused voice called out. Both froze in their tracks, looking up to see Kurama holding a tray of tea. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I brought you two some tea."

Both blushed.

"Shu-Shuichi...eh..." Mizu stuttered. Yuki bit back a growl, irritated at the interruption.

"It's perfectly all right with me if you two love each other," Kurama sighed. He had forgotten that Mizu only knew of him as Shuichi. "I'm sorry for interrupting."

"Well, next time, don't," Yuki muttered.

"Yuki-chan, calm yourself," Mizu said.

"But I was this close," Yuki held her fingers up, "_this_ close to laying my claim on you!" She crossed her arms, but froze once she realized her mistake. "Shit..."

"...Um...Shuichi..." Mizu started.

"You two are demons?" Kurama asked.

"...Yeah, but Shu–"

"This makes things so much easier!" Kurama exclaimed. "Now I don't have to hide anything from you!"

"What the hell? Hide anything? You were going to hide something?" Mizu asked, confused.

"Mizu, I'm not human. Well, technically I am...but...eh... Well, have you heard of Youko Kurama?"

"The brother to Youko (I'm assuming his last name is Youko) Shinji? (A/N: I have a strange urge to say Shinji Takamoto... Oo)" Mizu asked. "Well then, I think you're exactly like me."

"Except not a girl," Yuki glared, still upset. Kurama sweatdropped.

"I said I was sorry," he said, reading the clear look upon Yuki's face. "Oh, and by the way, call me Kurama."

"Yeah, yeah," Yuki huffed.

"Thank you for the tea, Kurama," Mizu bowed.

"Ah, I should get ready to meet the gang. Come if you want, I'm leaving in ten minutes," Kurama said, leaving.

"You were going to lay claim to me?" Mizu asked, faintly blushing.

"Until he came in," Yuki said, also faintly blushing.

"Ano...well...why don't you now?" Mizu whispered. Yuki stared.

"You wish to become my mate? Once the bite is done, you can't back out, you know," Yuki said.

"I know that. If I didn't wish to become your mate, why would I confess my love to you?" Mizu asked, internally sweatdropping at the sappy and crappily-written moment.

Yuki hesitated, but seemed to make up her mind. In the blink of an eye, she had Mizu pinned against the wall. Yuki's lips hovered over Mizu's shoulder.

"We have to do this at the same time," Yuki whispered. Mizu nodded, bringing her lips to also hover above Yuki's shoulder.

Yuki licked the skin on Mizu's shoulder before sinking her teeth into the flesh, biting back a cry as pain washed over her as Mizu did the same.

ENDOFCHAPTER

Fox- I suck ass. (Still faintly red) I hate this story! I got this really strange idea/image in my head of Kurama walking in on his sister and her lover, and I had to act upon it lest the image be permanently stuck in my head! ...Yeah...

Kira- (grins) The fun has just begun.

Fox- (wince) Stop putting all these memories in my head!

Kira- (sadistic grin)

Fox- (glare)


End file.
